


You make my heart race !

by Indiloveslarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiloveslarry/pseuds/Indiloveslarry
Summary: Pop-star Harry Styles is getting interviewed by Nick Grimshaw, what he didn't expect was Grimshaws assistant entering while he's connected to a heart monitor.The heart wants what it wants and in this case Harry’s heart wants Nick’s assistantIf you want to know what Louis’ heart wants then you will find the answer in this book
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Spending the night with you - heartbroken !

**Author's Note:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sites.  
>  My tumblr username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry.tumblr.com  
>  My instagram usernames are:  
>  www.instagram.com/Indiloveslarry  
>  www.instagram.com/millimits.and.magnolia My wattpad username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sites.  
>  My tumblr username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry.tumblr.com  
>  My instagram usernames are:  
>  www.instagram.com/Indiloveslarry  
>  www.instagram.com/millimits.and.magnolia My wattpad username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry

Harry’s point of view  
Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis, he was wearing a pair of bootie shorts and some kind of band tee. 

He had no idea what band it was for, those shorts were where his main focus was while Louis was walking around. 

When he finally sat down next to Harry, he had to snap himself out of it before he could focus on what Louis was saying. 

“Let’s call them now before i change my mind and find something else we can do”

Harry could see that Louis was blushing on his laptop, he didn’t comment on it but Niall’s facial expression told him that he saw Louis’ blush to. 

“Now tell me how your first date went. I can tell that you two are up to something that you think you’re hiding from me”

Harry sighed but told him about their date, when Harry didn’t mention any snogging Niall began asking why he skipped the lip on lip action. 

“Um we um didn’t kiss”

Louis whispered, Harry could tell that Niall didn’t believe him but he knew it was the truth. 

“Niall we have told you everything about our date, it’s getting late and i have a long drive home so i better get going”

He said he could tell that Louis looked sad when he said that, but when his laptop was shut down Harry asked him if he was tired. 

“No not yet, but we could go up to my bed and talk”

Harry loved the blush that kept covering Louis’ skin ever since their date, he never thought he would find someone like Louis who wanted to be with him. 

While they were brushing their teeth next to each other, while they were in bed they were talking just getting to know each other. 

When Harry woke up the next morning Louis was being his little spoon, Harry smiled slightly before pulling him even closer to his chest.

Harry's point of view  
While Harry was laying there holding Louis, the bell rang so he hurried down to the front door so the person wouldn't wake Louis up. 

"Hi lou-who are you?"

Harry knew right away who this one, he had been stalking him after he kept commenting on every single post Louis made. 

"I'm Harry, Louis is still sleeping so i wanted to make sure you didn't wake him up. Come in and wait for him to wake up, I'll go get dressed and then I'll be down here again"

When he entered the bedroom he began looking for his clothes, he had his back turned to the bed. 

"Please come back to bed"

When he turned around he completely forgot that Louis had a visitor, he was lifting the duvet up luring Harry back in. 

They laid there for a while before they heard something downstairs, that was what it took for him to remember that Stanley was here. 

"Damn i forgot about him when i had the chance to cuddle you again. Your friend Stanley is here"

At first Louis didn't move an inch but after a bit he got up and began getting dressed, when Harry began packing his bag Louis asked him something he didn't expect. 

"Please stay here, i think you will like Stan and maybe we could go out to eat after he has left?"

Harry agreed right away, he didn't want to leave Louis either. 

While they were talking to Stan Louis sat down on the sofa next to Harry, he wasn't holding his hand but was playing with his fingers. 

"So you spent the night here"

Was the first thing Stan said, they were both trying to find a way to respond to it. 

"Yeah he did.  
Harry's friends had some questions so i asked him to come over here to help me explain it.  
I told him that he could spend the night here to avoid having to drive all the way back to the north part of London"

Louis said, shortly after Stan asked Harry if he was Louis' boyfriend when Harry shook his head Stanley frowned.

“Why are you sleeping over if you don’t want to label it? And more importantly why are you letting him Lou?”

Louis’ point of view  
Harry had decided to go home a few hours ago, something about him leaving the way he did was very upsetting. 

He hugged Louis goodbye even though that wasn’t what was bothering him, he didn’t even kiss his cheek.

Louis sat down in the living room next to Stan, who straight away asked him what was bothering him. 

“It’s just he left so suddenly, it’s almost like he was in a hurry to get away and the hug he gave me wasn’t the same i got after our date.  
This was one of those hug that you give someone who isn’t even your friend let alone someone you’re dating and i didn’t even get a kiss on my cheek.  
Do you think he will take me on a next date?”

The rest of the time they spent together Stan kept trying to make Louis seem happier, after Stanley left Louis began tidying up around his house. 

When it was finally time for him to go to bed, he decided to check if he had any texts from Harry he only had one from Niall. 

“What the hell happened between you and Harry?  
He’s depressed and the exact opposite as he was when we talked last night.  
He was happy and in love and now he’s being miserable and has been ever since he got back”

Louis decided that for once he had to handle the situation, he exited Instagram and opened his messages. 

“Hello Harry  
I want to know what’s going on with you?  
We had an amazing first date, you spent the night here and everything was normal you even cuddled with me after opening the door to Stan.  
Then when you left you barely said goodbye to me or Stan, you didn’t even text me to tell me that you arrived safely  
Niall is even asking me because he says you’re acting miserable.  
I’m just confused because I thought us dating was going perfectly but it seems that i was the only one so i’m asking you to be honest with me and tell me that you aren’t feeling what i am so i can move on instead of leaving me hanging like this  
Louis”

Harry's point of view  
Harry left suddenly because Stan was pissing him off, if he wanted Louis' attention he would place his hand on his thigh each time. 

Harry wasn’t just angry he was fuming, every time Louis got up to handle something Stan would stare at his bum. 

That was Harry’s job as the one who was dating Louis not Stan-fucking-ley who was only Louis’ friend, when Stan patted Louis’ bum Harry got enough. 

He got up without saying goodbye to Stan he gave Louis a quick hug before leaving, he was furious and knew that if he stayed one second longer near Stan that he would stab him. 

He didn’t even use his phone he was just so angry that if he used it he would hurt the person who came near him. 

He was proven right when Niall stopped by, he slammed the door after telling Niall that he couldn’t have any visitors. 

He knew he had messed up the second he opened Louis’ text, he hoped for something that would make him feel better anything but what he got. 

"Hello Harry  
I want to know what's going on with you?  
We had an amazing first date, you spent the night here and everything was normal you even cuddled with me after opening the door to Stan.  
Then when you left you barely said goodbye to me or Stan, you didn't even text me to tell me that you arrived safely  
Niall is even asking me because he says you're acting miserable.  
I'm just confused because I thought us dating was going perfectly but it seems that i was the only one so i'm asking you to be honest with me and tell me that you aren't feeling what i am so i can move on instead of leaving me hanging like this  
Louis"

He took a deep breath before asking Louis to come over alone, that they needed to talk and to bring something if he wanted to spend the night.

Louis’ point of view  
To say that Louis was surprised when Harry invited him over to spend the night, would be putting it lightly. 

He decided to back a bag with enough stuff for a few days, when he went to find his toothbrush he felt all warm and fussy when he saw Harry’s brand new toothbrush next to his. 

He decided to take his spare one and leave it there if everything worked out, he bought all his work stuff along to before driving over to him. 

Harry wouldn’t invite him to spend the night to dump him, would he?

When he was inside Harry’s house, he was surprised to be pulled into a pair of arms and pressed up against a hard torso. 

“I’m sorry for making you feel like i don’t want to be with you, please let me explain the entire thing before you say something.  
Let me start by saying that i want you, hell i want you far more than i have ever wanted anyone before.  
I do however need to ask you to do something for me, i don’t want to be sharing you with anyone.  
I’m not trying to objectify you but Stan touching your bum, your thigh, staring at your bum when you walk will not be tolerated by me.  
I doubt you would be okay with someone touching me somewhere that is for you to touch only, you two are best friends and you will stay that way for as long as you want to but please don’t let him touch you that intimately”

Harry said, Louis couldn’t help but grin wide while Harry was talking. 

“I’ll make you a deal, if i tell Stan not to touch my bum, thighs and penis if you never ever leave like you did today.  
No storming out, no half assed hugs, if you don’t feel like kissing me then i won’t force you but no anger towards me because you’re jealous.  
Deal?”

Harry didn’t respond he just picked Louis up and let him wrap his legs around the taller lads waist. 

“I always want to kiss you”

“Then kiss me”

Was the only sentences they said before they were connected by their lips, and if they snogged until they fell asleep in each others arms then who can blame them.

Louis’ point of view  
When Louis woke up it was due to his alarm clock going off, he was laying on top of Harry so he just hid his face by the crock of his neck and closed his eyes again. 

It didn’t take him long before he was fast asleep, which meant that the next time he woke up was due to Harry gently calling his name. 

“Nick texted you five times so i just replied that traffic was a pain, that will give you some time to get ready and drive over to the bbc”

Louis moved back to sit up so he could take a look at the time, he was trying not to react to what he was sitting on and especially not the sound that left Harry’s mouth. 

“I have to get up, Nick will be on my arse if i don’t get going now”

He said before brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he didn’t know if he should bring his stuff with him or if he should assume he was staying here again. 

“When will you be back after work? Then I’ll make sure supper is ready for when you arrive”

Louis kissed him for a bit after telling him that he could be here around 5 pm, when he arrived to work Nick was being pissy all day. 

“You’re late, even if traffic is bad you need to be here at 8 am not 8.05 am.  
You better tell Harry that he can’t hold you back so you’re late again, text him right away then we can start working”

Louis took his phone and texted Harry just like Nick ordered him to, he just worded it differently. 

“Nick is being a pissy little bitch over me being five minutes late and ordered me to text you because of it.  
I’ll see you tonight, i’m already getting frustrated due to him being a pain in my backside but what can you do.  
He demands me to stay five minutes longer so I’ll be with you a bit later than i said this morning xx”

Harry’s point of view  
After Louis had texted him about Nick bothering him, he decided to use the power he had to their advantage. 

He decided to call Nick directly to hear what his problem really was, Louis being five minutes late after he had warned Nick half an hour earlier should be good enough. 

After Nick answered Harry asked him about the situation, he didn’t like him treating Louis badly and treating him like a servant and not an employee. 

“He might be your booty call but he’s my employee, he’s here to do his job he can be your bed heater when he isn’t supposed to be here”

Harry was being respectful while talking right up until that left Nick’s mouth, he proceeded to say ‘don’t say stuff you will regret later on’ before hanging up. 

Harry knew he had a new interview with Nick in four days, so he decided to call the people who were in control of planning the interviews. 

After he told them what it was about, his call hot transferred to the CEO for the BBC as he was one of their VIPs that they needed to keep happy. 

“Hello this is Harry Styles, i was supposed to be interviewed by Nick Grimshaw this upcoming Friday.  
I have decided to cancel this interview and every single interview i’m supposed to have with him indefinitely”

When the man asked him what had made him choose to cancel every single appearance he would make on their radio program, Harry told him that the way Nick was treating some of the staff that worked beneath him wasn’t something he could support. 

“The fact that he talks down to people who are there to work, i’m dating someone who is part of your staff for BBC1 and the way he talks to and about my partner is disrespectful and the main thing i’m known for is Treat people with kindness.  
I have always enjoyed and loved being a part of the BBC family and always accepted every single appearance you have invited me to make but the way my partner was treated all day and the way Nick spoke to me and everyone involved today is disgusting and i will not stand for it.  
If you have another interviewer you want to handle my interviews in the future then i’m going to be there a 100 percent but with Nick Grimshaw no”

Harry’s point of view  
He even explained the entire situation this morning where Louis texted Nick more than half an hour beforehand that he would be a few minutes late, he also mentioned everything he had been doing to Louis today and how he was calling him disrespectful names. 

“I have actually been really surprised and impressed by the new assistant we hired and his willingness to work and even doing the stuff most people would find boring.  
I have been thinking about testing him as an interviewer, this would give him his own show and maybe you could be his first ever guest?  
How would that sound to you Harry?”

Harry accepted the new interview straight away, he knew it was with Louis but decided to pretend like he didn’t know. 

“It’s perfect, at what time would he be sending his show?  
Just to know when i have to be there, i would hate to be late to his first ever interview”

After they talked for another 20 minutes, they agreed to keep the new interviewer a secret to the world and just make the interview at the same time as it would have been if it was with Nick. 

Harry decided not to tell Louis about this interview at all, he wanted it to be a surprise and he hoped Louis would be happy to have this opportunity even if Harry had a tiny bit to do with it. 

He hated that Louis was living out of a bag, so he decided to clear some room out for him in his closet and fold everything he had with him nicely and put it on it’s new place. 

When he noticed the time he knew it was almost time to start cooking so that was what he did, he made sure that it was all perfect before Louis would return after working. 

Harry would still need to figure out how to tell Louis when he would be going back on tour, and more importantly how he would handle being away from him for that long.

Louis' point of view  
While Louis was at work and really fighting himself to avoid breaking Nick's neck, all day he had been making horrible comments to him no matter what he did. 

"You're so fucking stupid, i told you to sort these dry off the floor after you had washed it.  
I almost fell i could have cracked my head open, clearly the only thing you know how to do is to spread your legs.  
I bet you're only doing him for his money, if you make one more mistake then just leave because your time here is done"

Louis sighed and let Nick continue the emotional abuse while looking down, he was about to quit his job when a deep voice beat him to it. 

"Nicholas !  
I came here to tell you that Harry Styles cancelled every single interview he had with you, but now that i'm seeing the way you treat Louis i don't blame him.  
Louis your first interview will be this Friday, if it goes okay and the audience react positively to you then you will be looking at a promotion from assistant to radio host.  
I have decided to give you these next few days off, with payment of course, to let you prepare yourself for the interview but also to come in here to practice using everything you will use during your interviews"

Louis stood there looking at the CEO of bbc who had just given him a chance to get Nick’s job, Nick looked even more shocked than Louis was. 

“Wow you’re giving the job to Harry’s little whore after Harry complained about me.  
You will regret this because my audience will not accept him no matter how hard he tries to be likeable”

Louis stood there for a while longer before his boss gave him a thick pile of papers, he told him that this was everything he needed to know to be a host. 

He drove over to Harry’s house, when he entered he told Harry about everything before he showed him the papers he needed to remember. 

“Good thing you’re staying here with me, then you can focus on the stuff you need to learn before our interview Friday”

Harry’s point of view  
To say that he was nervous about telling Louis that he was leaving in a week and a half, would be putting it lightly. 

“Lou we really need to talk”

He said as he was sitting down on his bed, he patted the spot next to him where Louis sat down. 

“We have an interview this Friday at bbc1, so i was thinking you could practice your interviewing skills on me as i hope you feel safe around me.  
Besides i don’t want you to be away from me at all until next Wednesday, I um i’m going to New York to start the American leg of my tour.  
My entire schedule is very hectic so i will not be able to go back here until after i finish that part of my tour.  
I talked to my manager and he told me that if you want to you can come and visit me as much as you can get off from work and if you want to of course”

He was trying to read Louis’ facial expressions, but the only one he was sure about was that he was surprised. 

“I know you probably can’t pay for your ticket there, so i will handle that.  
Before you decline me paying i want you to know that i’m doing it for you but also for myself.  
I know that i can’t handle being away from you for five months, i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me i don’t think that would be fair after the promotion you just got though”

Louis kept staring at him for a while, Harry let him process everything for as long as he needed. 

When Louis finally spoke, Harry’s heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“I know that we are dating but we aren’t even in a relationship yet, so i will not be able to accept that you will spend that much money on me.  
I have to decline your offer of flying me to America and paying for me to stay there and everything”


	2. The interview starts - spend the night !

Harry's point of view  
Harry had an interview with Nick Grimshaw at bbc1 in London, he was promoting his new world tour Love on tour and his new album Fine Line. 

Life on the road was very lonely for the pop star, but his normal life was just as lonely. 

Harry got famous when he was 16 years old which meant that he had been feeling lonely since then. 

He was in a band called One Direction with his best mates Niall Horan and Liam Payne, and one more member he wasn’t speaking to, they were pretty much all he had besides his family. 

Finding someone to spend your life with when you're famous wasn't easy, he had gone out on a few dates throughout the last 10 years but he rarely got to a second date and if he did a third one didn't happen. 

Yet if you asked the tabloids and the media in general, he was just sleeping around being a man whore. 

Sadly when you're famous all humanity goes out through the window, and people only see the money you have not the person you're. 

He got along great with Nick, it just wasn't a true friendship because he couldn't really trust him. 

"Welcome to my studio Harry, i want to congratulate you on yet another sold out world tour and your second solo number 1 album.   
You're such a talented young man, and it's no wonder that all the models and singers enjoy you even if it's only for a couple of weeks at a time"

"Thank you for having me Nick, it's a pleasure as always.   
My fans are amazing, everything i have is all down to them !"

He decided to ignore the comment about him sleeping around, he wished he could just be honest and say 'not only am i gay but i don't sleep around i'm looking for my person'.

"Let's get you connected to this heart monitor, just to get a baseline of your heart rate before we begin showing you different pictures and see exactly how your heart feels about these people or objects"

Harry's point of view   
One of the employees at bbc1 radio connected him to the heart monitor, it kept being below 70 during the five minutes they were getting the baseline. 

"The beeping you can hear in the background is Harry's heartbeat, his heart rate is between 67 and 70 as the baseline.   
We have been measuring it for the past 5 minutes and it keeps being below 70 at all times"

Nick said, Harry smiled slightly to him and tried to stay relaxed while he was waiting for Nick to show him the pictures. 

He knew Nick would find something to trigger a response that would make headlines for him and give him more money and get him even more views than he already had. 

"The first one i'm going to show you is going to be someone from the movie you were in 'Dunkirk'.   
This is the one and only Christopher Nolen, let's see what reaction you have to him"

Harry's heart rate dropped to 62, so Nick began asking about his entire experience with the movie producer before moving along to the next picture. 

He moved along to a picture of the purple trainers he always used to wear during his x factor days. 

They were very worn out and didn't look too stylish but were very comfortable so he loved wearing them. 

His heart rate spiked to 72 which was a raise from the last picture, but luckily a pair of shoes were his highest point so far. 

"They weren't too fashionable but extremely comfortable so yeah they're great shoes.   
I'm not going to bring them back though"

Nick decided to go on to the next picture which was a picture of Ryan Gosling topless, Harry could feel himself getting hot over the shirtless man. 

"It's a good scene and he's a very handsome young man"

This was when the beeps began picking up their speed all the way up to 80, his heart was definitely outing him and his sexuality. 

"Your heart rate is raising !!"

Nick said while laughing, he even mentioned that it hit 80. 

"Noo it's not !"

He said while covering his face, way to not embarrass himself.

Harry's point of view  
"Let's move along to the next picture, i want to know how this person will make you feel.   
This is someone whom you spent a lot of time with before going your separate ways when he left One Direction.   
Zayn Malik.   
He's in a leather jacket without a shirt on, personally for me that would be too sweaty but yeah let's see how he makes you feel"

Harry smiled a bit, before agreeing that leather on bare skin would be far too sweaty. 

His heart rate went down to 67 while he was telling that he had no hard feelings but didn't have any contact with him today. 

He went on to asking him how money made him feel, when the monitor began beeping Nick made a joke by saying. 

"Ha there is too much money in your bank account so he's flatlining !"

Nick then found the next picture which was someone Harry had a very intimate relationship account to the tabloids. 

It was a model named Camillie, he only met her once at a fashion event but that was enough for them all to write their meaningless bs and earn money on his behalf.

His heart rate fell down to 58 which was the lowest it had been, this was definitely what he needed to kill those rumours. 

“Do you know this woman Harry? Your heart rate has dropped to the lowest i have seen it”

Harry shook his head, before he explained exactly how much he knew her. 

“I don’t know her, she looks like she could be a nice person but I think we were at the same fashion show ones where she said hello to me.   
That was all it took for the tabloid to write about her almost being my wife or summat.   
She’s probably a nice person but i don’t know her at all, so yeah”

“Well the heart wants what it wants, or doesn’t in this case”

Nick said while laughing, before he began looking for the last picture he was going to show him.

Harry's point of view   
"For the last picture I decided to take something that has been your love for quite sometime.   
A Chelsea boot"

When he showed Harry the picture his heart rate began raising a bit, it wasn't too high before movement caught the corner of Harry's eyes. 

He looked to the side and saw a short bloke with brown feathery hair that was styled in a fringe almost hiding his sky blue eyes. 

"Your heart rate is raising !!"

Nick yelled almost scaring the little angel looking at some papers on the desk behind Nick, when blue met green the monitor went absolutely crazy. 

Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the tiny man behind Nick, when he dropped the papers he was holding Nick finally realised that someone was behind him. 

He completely forgot that he was supposed to be straight, this little man was making him feel things he never felt before. 

"Ah Louis i see you have met Harry here, i think you should leave the room before you give the poor bloke a heart attack.   
His heart rate is well past 110 which is double what it normally is, and for everyone who can't see what's going on here.   
Harry has met my new assistant Louis and i must say i the sexual tension in my studio is definitely suffocating me.   
Not that they would notice, you heard it here first our own little Harry has fallen in love with BBC1's own little Louis"

When Louis left the room Harry's eyes followed him until the door closed and finally broke his stare. 

"So Harry, how are you feeling now? Your heart rate just hit 119 before Lou left the room.   
I kinda want you two to meet but i'm afraid of you having a heart attack, who knows maybe Harry Styles will be marrying into our bbc1 family.   
I hear wedding bells or maybe it's just Harry's heart i hear, it’s a very good thing that gay marriage has been legalised here in the uk"

Nick was definitely taking the piss but Harry couldn't pretend like he cared, even through Nick was outing him for the entire world to her. 

The only thing he had in his mind was Louis, the way his name was affecting him was insane. 

He had never felt anything like this before, he definitely needed to know more about this angel and where the hell Nick found him.

Harry’s point of view   
Harry forgot to listen to what Nick was talking about, he kept looking at the door hoping for his little angel to return. 

It almost broke his heart when he didn’t see him again for the rest of the time he was there, he left the radio studio while sulking all the way home. 

Louis didn’t leave his head at all for the next couple of weeks, no matter what he did to distract himself Louis kept being in his thoughts. 

The boys where even getting tired of him and the constant pout he had on his lips, he wanted to find his social media accounts but even that turned out to be extremely hard. 

The amount of people named Louis kept him up at night, he kept wondering why Louis didn’t found his social media accounts. 

He probably didn’t even feel the connection Harry did, maybe he had found his Instagram but got scared off by the number of followers he had. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing, it took him a few seconds before he answered it. 

“Harry get your arse over to Liam’s house ! We have a gift for you, but if you don’t hurry then you won’t be getting it before Christmas”

Harry didn’t even get the chance to say anything before Niall ended the call, he sighed and drove over to Liam’s house. 

When he arrived he knocked on the door, he was lead into the sitting room before Niall handed him his phone. 

It was opened on Instagram but that wasn’t what made his jaw drop, the picture made him rock hard and at the same time made his heart beat faster.

Picture of Louis shirtless in bed from his Instagram 

Liked by 66   
LouisT91: “We’ll just come and come and come again and again. Oh let’s go home and have gay s..”  
LottieTommo: Lou please just find a way to call him !   
Stan: Listen to Lots ! Go contact him and stop making yourself miserable ☹️   
Posted (the day after the interview)

Louis’ point of view  
While Louis was laying in bed being miserable he got a notification on Instagram, he decided to open the app and saw that someone named Niall had liked his post. 

He didn’t know anyone by that name so he opened the account and to say that he was shocked was a huge understatement. 

Not only did this account have 25.3M followers and were verified, but their last posted image was a picture of the person who caused his heart ache he was feeling. 

After seeing Harry during the interview Nick had with him, he decided to check Nick’s calendar and found Harry’s full name. 

He then found his Instagram and the 31.1M followers definitely scared him away, especially because of him having less that 300 followers. 

He knew that Harry would never choose someone who lived in a tiny flat outside of London, Nick didn’t pay him a whole bunch. 

Why was Harry’s friend and bandmate liking his post? 

He decided not to dwell on it as it might have been a mistake, but then he got a new notification which was a private message from Niall. 

When he opened it he began reading the message right away, and he was absolutely shocked. 

The message wasn’t long it only contained ten numbers and the words “my number, please text me when you see this. H xx”

His heart beat began picking up speed, he knew that they could see that he had opened the message so he wasn’t sure if he should text him or not. 

“Hi Harry, you told me to text you so here it is. Lou x”

When he was about to exit the message his phone received a reply to his text, his heart was racing to the point of him getting dizzy. 

“I wanted to ask if you want to come over to my place tonight?   
My plan was to cook for us if you’re up for it and then we can watch a film of your choice”

Niall’s point of view  
While Harry was staring at Louis' picture he decided to try and zoom to look at his eyes closer when he accidentally liked his photo with Niall's account.

“Harry now he thinks i’m stalking him ! Give me back my phone”

Niall said and took the phone from him, he decided to message Louis from it because he looked heartbroken on his picture and he knew that Harry was hurting. 

“Xxxxxxxxxx this is my number, please text me when you see this. H xx"

Taking matters into his own hands were the only way to stop them both from being miserable, when he heard a scream from the sitting room he returned right away. 

He could see how badly Harry was shaking, he looked up at Niall with wide eyes. 

“What did you do ?! Louis texted me”

Niall sat down next to him and read the text Louis sent, he knew he did the right thing when he read the text. 

"Hi Harry, you told me to text you so here it is. Lou x"

Niall sighed even when Harry got it served on a gold platter, he still didn’t seem like he was going to do much about it. 

Niall took his phone from him and wrote a text before handing it back to Harry, before telling him that if he wanted to be with Louis that he needed to send that. 

"I wanted to ask if you want to come over to my place tonight?”

Was what the text said, so Harry decided to add the following before sending it to Louis. 

“My plan was to cook for us if you're up for it and then we can watch a film of your choice"

When Harry got a reply and had read it he turned over to Niall and hugged him, he was hugging Niall so hard that he could barely breathe. 

“Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you ! Niall he’s asking me for my address and what time he needs to come over”

Harry said, Niall watched as Harry texted him the address and the time their date would begin.

Harry’s point of view   
Harry began cooking a meal for them, he was going all in and really making sure Louis would have the best date in his life. 

Harry had to woo him and make him his, and with a guy like Louis who would have to do his absolute hardest to make sure Louis fell for him and became his. 

He took a very long shower to make sure he was all clean and smelled good before Louis arrived, to say that he was nervous was the understatement of the year. 

He was absolutely shitting himself, Louis was gorgeous but Harry needed to know if his personality was as beautiful as his exterior was. 

Harry was setting the table when his gate was alerting him of someone being outside, a second later his phone vibrated. 

“I’m outside now, could you open the gate?”

The text said, he took a deep breath before pressing the button to open it. He opened the door to let Louis in when he had parked his car, his jaw dropped when Louis got out and he saw what he was wearing. 

He had a Burberry shirt on and very skinny black jeans, it took Harry a full minute to calm down enough before he could speak. 

“Welcome, the food is ready so we can eat right away”

Louis looked into his eyes and thanked him as he was entering, they walked into the dining room where Harry served the food before sitting down across from Louis. 

“Thank you for inviting me over, the food looks and smell delicious”

The room was very silent while they were eating, but it was a very comfortable type of silence. 

It felt natural to be with Louis and he could tell that he was already falling for the smaller lad, when they finished eating Louis helped carry everything into the kitchen. 

“You can go choose the film you want to watch in the sitting room then I’ll just rinse the dishes off really quick”

He put a bag of popcorn into his microwave before rinsing everything off and entering the sitting room where Louis was putting a film on. 

“You have my favourite film on dvd so i hope it’s okay that i choose that one”

Louis said while grease was starting playing, while the movie was playing they started talking and forgot to watch it so they put it on again.

Harry’s point of view   
Louis leaving his house shouldn’t be having such a huge effect on him, but here he was as miserable as one could be. 

Not only did it feel like half of his soul was missing, but at the same time something was holding him back from texting Louis. 

He decided to just go to bed and keep on pouting until he fell asleep, he was surprised that his phone vibrated next to him because Niall wanted to know but it not being from Niall was what surprised him. 

Louis: “Thank you so much for tonight, i had an amazing time and it’s without a doubt the best date i have ever been on.   
I just wanted to thank you and tell you that i really enjoyed it x”

He read the text twice before taking a screenshot of it, he texted Louis back saying that he to had enjoyed their date and that he was looking forward to the next one. 

Harry decided to open Louis’ profile to have something to toss to, when he opened it there was a new post and it was definitely something he would normally get off to. 

Liked by 67 accounts   
Louist91: best first date i have ever been on tonight, hope the next one will be even better !   
Lottie: i’m so happy for you Lou !   
Stanley: looking hot there 😍 but glad you found the man for you 😉 i’m coming over tomorrow and you better tell me everything !  
NickG: remember to kiss and tell or I’ll have to call him and ask 🤣   
Nialler: check your dms love 😉 it’s important !

Harry knew that Nialler was Niall’s fan account to himself, so he would definitely have to go over there tomorrow to hear what he asked Louis about and more importantly what Louis replied.

Louis’ point of view   
Louis was laying in his bed when he saw a comment from Nialler, it simply said check your dms love ! 

It had to be one of their fans so he found it very weird, he decided to ask Harry what he should do about it as he was used to this. 

“It’s Niall’s accounts, he likes to be able to engage with his fans without them knowing who he is”

He decided to open them and blushed when he read the message, he liked Niall a lot already but he was very direct. 

“Tell me everything about your date”

It was a simple message and all but he didn’t know if Harry wanted Niall to know. 

He decided to say ‘ask Harry please’, before he left the chat Harry was added to the chat along with Liam. 

When Harry didn’t open the message Louis texted him a short “please open your insta i need your help in the chat Niall just made”. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to open the messages, he didn’t respond he just left them on seen. 

Louis was hoping that Harry would help him out, but it seemed like the Harry Louis was just with wasn’t the same as this one. 

Louis sighed deeply, of course he would fall for a guy who seemed perfect for him but wasn’t. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a text from Harry asking if he could come over and help him out with explaining it. 

He decided to text him back but added a tiny part, this was something he had never asked anyone else. 

“I don’t live in London so you need to drive to Kent, it took me a bit more than an hour to get over to your house.   
It’s getting quite late so you can spend the night here if you want to”

While he was running around tidying it up his bell rang, while he was hiding his dirty laundry in his hamper. 

He opened the door to let Harry in wearing his pjs, they sat down on his sleeping sofa.


	3. Leaving early - Getting disturbed !

Harry's point of view   
Harry didn't even know what to say or think, he didn't want Louis to know exactly how much that affected him. 

"Oh um i just thought you would um just forget it.   
I'll start cooking supper for us"

Harry stood up and left the room, he didn't know why he had such a huge problem with being away from Louis for at least five months when Louis couldn't care less about not seeing him for possibly six months. 

Like Louis said they're not even in a relationship, while he was cooking he kept feeling like a huge idiot. 

While he was cooking he decided that him leaving to go on tour was a good thing, the fact that he was so codependent on Louis already when Louis couldn't give a damn about him. 

For the first time since he met Louis he was looking forward to leaving, he took his phone out and sent a text to his personal assistant. 

"Hi Bernard   
Could you please move my plane ticket from Thursday to this weekend ?  
But please make sure it's to NY, and to book a hotel for me to stay in"

He put his phone away, when Bernard texted him back telling him to consider it done. 

The rest of their day went by slowly, they were both quiet for the rest of the time. 

They were talking and just trying their best not to make it awkward, but they both knew that something wasn't right. 

When they got to bed they were snogging for a bit with Louis laying on top him, they both fell asleep a while later in each others arms. 

During the following day Louis went home to handle a few things, this was when Harry decided to text him. 

"Hi Lou  
The plans has changed so i'm flying to NY Saturday evening, i have a couple of interviews next Tuesday so i would prefer not to be jet lagged during it   
Haz xx"

Louis' point of view   
Four days had passed since Harry sent a text to him that broke his heart, the interview was today and Harry was leaving tomorrow evening. 

Ever since he had received the text, he had been spending every single moment he had by Harry's side. 

The interview was in a couple of hours, he decided to call Niall to ask him for some advice he had gotten the lad's number a week ago. 

"Hi Lou, what's up? I thought you were getting ready for the interview"

Louis decided to explain the entire situation to Niall before ending it with the words 'i slept here last night and i can't even handle being away from him for one night imagine how it will be for five months'. 

"I thought you told Harry that you didn't want to go?   
It sounds like you want to go be with him"

Louis hated how needy he was, he barely slept last night and he has a day left with Harry. 

"Of course i want to be with him, i just can't let him pay for me.   
I don't know how long i would be able to stay sane when he leaves"

Louis was absolutely shocked by what Niall told him next, if this was the truth then it wouldn't make any difference to Harry if he flew with him or if he didn't. 

"He always buys two first class seats which means that the three seats in the row he sits in is for him to use.   
This means that if you go with him you will just use the seat that is his already.   
Instead of that seat going to waste and the both of you being miserable then you should go with him.   
If you refuse to let him pay for your ticket back then you can just pay the £700 to fly back or let Harry pay for it and just pay him back every month until it's paid off  
That way you can visit him multiple times over the next six months and just slowly pay him back if that's what you want to do"

Louis decided to text Harry, after clearing that he could get two weeks off, that they needed to talk about him leaving tomorrow, and if he could use his extra ticket to go with him.

Harry's point of view  
When Harry arrived at bbc1 he decided to text Louis that he was here, when he opened his texts he could see Louis asking if he could go with him. 

He stopped in his tracks, Louis not only begged him to let him come, but he had asked his boss if he could have time off to go with Harry. 

He decided just to walk over to Nick's old studio that now belonged to Louis, when he entered he held his arms open for Louis to jump into his arms. 

"Of course you can come, i was so heartbroken that you didn't want to go that i'm just happy to have you with me"

While they were kissing and hugging, they didn't even notice Louis' boss entering. 

"Let's do the interview i want to do well i'm just scared of them not liking me though.   
I asked my boss to be here with me while i do the interview in case something happens so he will be here any second now"

Louis said and let go of Harry, he sat down on his side of the table and turned everything on. 

"Haz can you say something into your mic so i can hear if it's working?  
Just say the first thing that comes into your mind"

Louis turned the volume up and prepared everything, Louis boss sat down next to him and checked all the controls. 

"Be my boyfriend"

Louis just nodded and turned the sound up a bit more, he then proceeded to ask Harry to say something else. 

"Will you be my boyfriend Louis?"

This was when Louis finally realised what Harry was saying, Louis smiled to him and walked over to Harry to kiss him and accept his question. 

"Now let's focus on the interview"

He sat down and slowly got ready to interview Harry, he was very nervous but he had already written a bunch of questions down. 

Harry had helped him find questions he never got to make his interview even more special, he would start out with a tiny bit of small talk before properly starting the interview. 

"Good morning everyone.   
My name is Louis Tomlinson and i will be your host today, i have mr. Harry Styles in the studio with me and you will all get a chance to call me after 8.30 am to get your chance at asking him your very own question"

Louis' point of view   
"Thank you for having me today Louis"

Louis was so relieved that they couldn't see them, the way Harry was looking at him. 

"First off i want to ask you about Dunkirk, i saw an Instagram post about one of your ancestors happened to be in the same war that you portrayed in the movie.   
I wanted to know if this is why you decided to accept that role?"

Louis could see that his boss looked surprised by his question, he decided to take his reaction as something positive. 

Louis had made a list of questions, then Harry had crossed over every single one he had hundreds of times before. 

"Wow i have never had that question one asked before, um yeah that is correct my great grandpa's brother was actually a pilot during the war in Dunkirk.   
I didn't know this before i was offered the role and told my mum about it, she then told me about this so it was a happy accident"

After a bit if more small talk about his movie role, he asked the next question he had on his list. 

"I saw that your new tour is starting in two weeks in New York, what are you looking forward to the most and the least about going back on tour besides preforming and seeing all your fans"

The way Harry looked at him told Louis that he was about to say something that would make him flustered, boy was he right. 

"Well someone very dear to me will be going with me for the first two weeks so i'm definitely looking forward to having someone i can share that experience with.   
The stuff i'm not looking forward to the shows ending, after all the time i have been doing this i still don't like having to leave the stage after a performance"

Louis looked down to hide his red cheeks, he knew that any interviewer would ask who it was and if he didn't they would find it suspicious but he if did Harry might say something to out them. 

"Oh so you're bringing someone with you.   
That's exciting, is it someone from your family or is this person more romantically involved with you"

Harry's point of view   
"Well everyone will be seeing them on stage at the first show i have in New York so let's keep it at that"

Harry smirked while he watched Louis' jaw drop, he didn't only look surprised he was blushing, playing with his fingers and stuttering his next question. 

"So you're are a taken man, they must be very lucky if you're hiding them away as much as you have done so far"

Harry smirked when he saw Louis' reaction to what he said next, even Louis' bosses jaw dropped. 

Harry took a deep breath before he said something that even he was shocked about, he prepared himself for a few seconds. 

"You know what?   
I know that he is the one for me and even though we haven't been together for years but i have an amazing feeling about us together and i know that he's the guy for me.   
I can see myself settling down with him which is why i wanted him to go on tour with me, i want him to see a big part of what my life is like but also because i can't stand being away from him so if it was up to me he would stay with me on tour for the entire time"

Louis smiled to him before telling everyone that they could call him now, and what number to call him at. 

"Um hello Louis and Harry i'm Jessica, my question to Harry Styles is, i hear that you're saying boyfriend and him, does this mean that every single woman you have been linked to was fake?"

Harry told her the truth, he decided that he didn't want to put up with anymore lies, no matter how his managers would react. 

"I have known that i'm gay since i was 12 years old, but now that i have found my person i'm not going to allow all of those rumours anymore.   
Every single person i have been linked to in the media hasn't even been a friend.   
I don't even know most of them, but now that i'm with my person i'm not going to put up with the tabloids making money on my behalf"

Louis' point of view   
When the interview finally finished Louis thanked every single listener for tuning in, when he had ended the radio interview he looked over to his boss to ask him what he thinks. 

"Louis i'm impressed, especially since the amount of research you made was better than anyone else here.   
If you keep going like this you will have your very own radio show.   
Congratulations with you and Harry, the biggest test you will ever have to pass is what we call the twitter test.   
We will be checking social media to hear what people think of you as their host, and the questions you asked Harry.   
This is the reason i said you could go for a couple of weeks while my research team find everything people said about you.   
Enjoy your time on tour with Harry, oh and one more thing could you please make a tweet about how amazing Harry was to interview and everything then Harry can repost it and make a reply about what he thinks.   
This is a trick to make everyone who follows him see that you were an amazing interviewer and to make them look at the interview"

Louis found Harry's profile before following him, after he had posted his tweet Harry followed him back. 

LouisTommo: I had the honour of interviewing the king himself @HarryStyles this morning at bbc1, so many secrets were revealed so go check it out at bbc1 youtube page now ! The link is here below 'link'   
Retweeted by @HarryStyles 

HarryStyles: just got interviewed by @LouisTommo at bbc1 and he only asked questions that i never got before, so go and listen to the entire interview on youtube. All the love xH   
Retweeted by @LouisTommo 

Louis was surprised by the amount of likes, retweets and follows he was getting, his phone kept blowing up until he turned the notifications off. 

Louis drove home to pack for their trip while Harry was getting his own stuff ready, the latter had even allowed Louis to park his car inside his garage while they were gone. 

He arrived at Harry's place before he pressed the code Harry gave him earlier today, he slowly drove in and parked. 

When he entered the house he was surprised to hear running water and Harry singing in the shower, he began imagining Harry nude while washing one area.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was showering while thinking about Louis, he started writing a song he wrote after he met him for the first time. 

While he was in the shower he began singing sweet creature, when he finished the song he realised that he had yet to ask Louis if he wanted to come out on stage. 

He then decided to ask him if it would be okay with them, he knew that he had already put a lot of pressure on him by saying that during the interview. 

He proceeded to leave the bathroom to go change inside his bedroom, he still didn't know that Louis had arrived so he just walked over to his closet to find something to wear. 

He texted the code to Louis to make it possible for him to enter, but that had completely left his mind as he was getting dressed. 

When he had his underpants on he then turned around, only to see a very flustered Louis sitting behind him with his face completely red. 

"Are you enjoying the view love?"

He said before smirking, he walked over and sat down next to Louis. 

He pulled him further back on the bed, they began snogging gently at first but then began getting more and more passionate. 

His hands were slowly moving down Louis' body until he grabbed a hold of Louis' buttocks, while his hands were squeezing his bum he began slowly grinding on him. 

He didn't make a move to undress himself or Louis though, Louis began whimpering while Harry was nibbling along his neck. 

None of them had the strength to stop but they also knew that they stop before going any further, that was until Harry whispered a low. 

"Can i use my hands to please you love?"

When Louis whimpered a low 'yes', he opened Louis' trousers then sucked on two of his fingers which he then used one of them to penetrate him. 

"Please touch me more"

Louis whimpered, Harry pulled Louis' member out from his underpants, before moving down to bring his head down to his crotch. 

He took Louis' shaft inside his mouth while thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, Louis kept moaning loudly. 

"Ah Harry"

He whimpered as Harry kept going he kept going until he could taste his cum inside his mouth.

Harry’s point of view   
They were an hour into their 8 hour flight, Louis asked him something that surprised him and left him speechless. 

“How much privacy can we get while we are here?   
Is this where people end up having sex, or do they go over to the toilet and have sex in there?”

Harry stared at him with an open mouth, this was so unlike the shy Louis he had been with since they met. 

“Um we can close the doors around us and then we have our own little room, we have a little sign that says do not disturb.   
That’s the only things i can think of right now, why do you ask?”

Before Louis could respond he began blushing, it made Harry smile fondly this was the Louis he knew. 

The one that was always blushing and never bold enough to even make a naughty suggestion, he even blushed when he was talking about oral sex. 

Harry was a bit worried that Louis might have felt pressured to join the Mile High Club, this meant that he had to be strong for them both and not let Louis do something he wasn’t ready to. 

“I was just thinking that i could suck you off, before we go to sleep.   
But i’m not bold enough to do it if there is a risk of the air hostesses catching us”

Harry gave him a wide dimpled smile, he pressed the call button without saying a word. 

When a young woman walked over to them, and asked if they needed anything Harry just said. 

“We would like a cup of tea each, one with milk the other with milk and one sugar, and a do not disturb sign please”

After they had gotten their teas Harry put the sign on their door, he sat down next to a very flustered Louis. 

“Won’t they know what we are doing?”

Looking at him right now made Harry realise that he was ready to do everything with Louis, he could feel the need to have his way with him. 

“Lou i always do it, it’s the easiest way to avoid getting bothered if you want to relax and to avoid fans when you try to relax.   
I love my fans but i value my privacy as well”

Louis’ point of view   
After they had finished their teas, Louis undressed fully he couldn’t help but smirk when he looked at Harry. 

Harry was staring hungrily at his backside, he was so fixated on it that he didn’t even undress or put his mug down. 

When Louis took the mug from him he finally looked away, when they made eye contact Harry’s pupils were completely blown making his eyes black. 

Louis could feel Harry’s physiological reaction make his confidence grow, he decided to help Harry undress to spreed things up. 

“If you want me you need to undress Hazzy”

When they were both naked Louis dropped to his knees but was stopped by Harry, Louis looked at him surprised and a little confused. 

Harry gently pushed Louis to lay on his seat, the first time Harry licked Louis’ rim he let out a loud surprised moan.

He started biting his hand to keep quiet while Harry’s tongue penetrated him, he didn’t even realise what he said next. 

“Please fuck me Harry”

That halted both of their actions completely, Louis thought he wasn’t ready but the fact that he just said that and then laid on his back with his legs spread. 

“Lou are you sure you’re ready for that, please don’t feel pressured to take that step”

Louis pulled Harry on top of him, and he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist to show him that he wanted to. 

Harry clearly got the hint because he covered his member with hand lotion, Louis tried to prepare himself for the pain. 

He heard that it would hurt the first time having anal, but he didn’t expect it to feel like he got ripped in half. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, when Harry stopped moving he thought that he was fully inside him. 

Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes to see that he barely had any of Harry’s shaft inside his hole. 

“You’re okay Lou, I’ll go very slow.   
I won’t move before you’re ready for me to give you more.   
If you change your mind just tell me and I’ll stop”

Louis just nodded while focusing on relaxing, he made the mistake of tensing up and the pain shot up his spine.

While they were laying there waiting for the pain to ease up, there was a knock to their door. 

“Can i offer you anything”

An air hostess called from the other side of the door, if looks could kill Harry would have snapped her neck through the door with the look he was giving the door. 

“Please read the sign on the door”

This was the harshest Louis had ever heard Harry sound, it actually shocked him but at the same time he felt protected while in that vulnerable position he was in.


End file.
